my_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Curious and unusual deaths cartoon episodes
curious and unusual deaths cartoon episodes message "This is my cartoon version of curious and unusual deaths which is basically a 1000 ways to die but with 3 deaths per episode and no obnoxious narrator plus its more based on facts from people on how just like a 1000 but different". episode 1- death by doom "say hello to today's 3 deaths from a hoarder who gets buried in his own junk, a simple guy who gets trapped in his closet and a golfer who stabs his heart from rage". Hoard buried:" brothers kion and kopa lived together in a rundown flat full of junk that kion had kept to himself for generations while kopa stayed laying bed after an accident caused his legs to not function so kion has to get his food for him as kopa would die otherwise to starvation, kion was making a booby trap to keep out others from stealing but things are easily forgotten as kion brought kopa his food he tripped on a wire tripping over as the load came down on him asphyxiating him to death while kopa died of a heart attack from starvation knowing kion's dead From a few meters away, police picked up kopa's body while cleaners found kion decaying body days later". Closet trapped:"knuckles was clearing out his closet ready to put his clothes into the laundry for cleaning in the washing machine he had a hazardous wardrobe which would topple over at any minute when knuckles was done he jumped down from his step causing the floor to shake as the force shook the room, the wardrobe toppled over trapping him inside knuckles used his force against the door hoping it would open but it wouldn't usually if the wardrobe was toppled over you would be able to open the door pushing it back up but the wardrobe was at a angle on non movable objects, knuckles grabbed a pipe and tried to break the door but to no avail he didn't have food but he did have water he drank it day after day but the room got cold from the air water and floor one week passed, police stormed into his room and found him in his closet dead from suffocation". Golf stabbed:"Humphrey was playing golf with his friend Salty they have had a great match so far Humphrey was best at hitting good shots with the ball which were impressive to Salty who was amazed that he had that match force in his arm but the pair came to a hole which was sat near some sand, Humphrey hit his ball but it landed on the sand as Humphrey started hitting it he missed which in turn made him lose his temper at his friend and the sand until it eventually went in, the pair came to a hole that was a long way away Salty got a good shot but when Humphrey hit the ball it landed in a river his anger took over again and he took it out on a bench which he smacked his golf club onto 3 times really hard on the third smack the club snapped sending a top of the club into Humphrey's chest where it struck his heart killing him". "What have learned today never hoard items otherwise you might get crushed or asphyxiate while your brother dies of starvation, never jump from a step when you're near a wardrobe because might topple over while you suffocate, and never smack a golf club onto a bench cause it might snap and stab you because for the hoarder, the clearer and the golfer it was their curious and unusual deaths". Characters: Kion and kopa - the lion king/lion guard in the roles of langley and homer Knuckles - sonic the hedgehog in the role of allister macready Humphrey - alpha and omega in the role of Jeff baine Credits - same as show episode 2- death by diaster "From the kite flyer who goes sky high, and the priest who gets an electric shock to the tank worker who gets neck banged back how did these three die and why did they die find out on today episode of curious and unusual deaths". Kite fall: " kite flying a wonderful pastime for when you're on the beach with your kids or your pals either way nothing beats flying a kite not even swimming in the sea which is saying something and as for soarin who loved flying in all self enjoyed it the most he loved showing kids his kite skills by shaking it left and right but he wasn't yet satisfied so he came up with the idea for a giant kite for him to fly, he asked everyone to hold onto it and then told them to let go the kite started flapping but as soarin was about to go to the strings to fly it some strings in the kite wrapped around his leg tripping him up and pulling him across the sandy beach straight into the sky where he dangled he eventually made it out of his hang upside time and held onto the rope but he couldn't keep hold onto the rope, his hands lost their grip causing him to let go he fell screaming as he smacked the sandy beach ground he broke most of his bones killing him". Priest lightning: "a fine religious group of priest were on their way to ask people if they believed in god and if they were interested in buying a book of holy sayings which because some people didn't care as much they refused and slammed the doors in their faces asking them to leave them alone they didn't get alot sold however one priest wasn't gonna give up his name was baijeet he went straight to someone's house asking if they intrested, the owner wasn't interested saying to come inside because she heard thunder and lightning baijeet excliamed there wasn't a strike in the sky when suddenly a bolt of lightning zapped down straight from the sky into baijeet's body killing him from electrocution as his fellow priests and the lady mourned in his demise". Tank bomb: " an underwater experiment was going on in the observatory fellow life tank worker ono was operating the escape tank system for the divers to get out into as they exited the life tank life as the diverswere hoisted up in the life tank they felt nauseous and bored for the return so they read for a bit while changing out of their diving suits eventually they saw the top, so they waited for ono to open the tank escape capsule for them to climb through as they did the machine shook suddenly it exploded sending the tank capsule right into ono who's body was flung back into a pipe breaking his neck killing him . "So if life has taught you anything its that everyday could be death by disaster as for today never create a giant kite because it might leave you hanging or dying, never pester someone for ignoring you about Christianity because it might spark you up and never stand to close to a escape tank capsule because it might explode because for the kite flyer, the priest and the tank operator it was their curious and unusual deaths". Characters: fame=misfortune the claws of the tiger:on the set in a play on bayside high about the history of bayside high the blonde twerp known as zack moris had just got his first lead role just to get babes but somehow there was a real gun loaded with blanks also stored a deadly obstruction in its barrel when the scene happened zack moris died bow bow bowsette:bowsette is a well known porn star because of 4chan(this will become important later) so called tumblr heroes fed her cyanide to little effect she got shot but was later found crawling trough a courtyard where she was shot again and then bludgeoned to death strangled in boston:london tipton daughter of the owner of tipton industries she was sitting in her fancy gold sports car she was wearing a long silk scarf that was the trend at the time unfortunatule the scarf got caught in the open spokes of the cars wheels and strangled her